Qin Yun/Equipment
Intrinsic Flying Sword / Misty Rain Sword Qin Yun's Instrinsic Flying Sword which is nutured by himself. When the Misty Rain Sword reaches Connate Numinous Treasure, it can split into three swords which is Qin Yuns Dao. Heaven Sword, Earth Sword, and Man Sword. One sword was ethereal and vast. It was the Heaven Sword. One sword was heavy and similarly boundless. It was the Earth Sword. One sword was brimming with vitality. It was the Man Sword. Elder Sword’s Intrinsic Flying Sword A bracelet with seven beads on it. Each of the beads is a sword ball that can transform into seven flying swords. Each of the seven flying swords are second-grade! There was the dazzling Blazing Sun Sword, the invisible Formless Sword, as well as the dreamlike Starlight Sword. The rest were named: Starlight, Desecrated Moon, Blazing Sun, Profound Theory, Heavenly Change, Dark Shadow, and Formless. The seven flying swords are of extraordinary might and even hinted to be a part of one. The seven flying swords can be rapidly assembled to form a complete flying sword, which turns it into first-grade. The hazy flying sword release terrifying killing intent. Cosmic Bag Otherworld Sword Calabash or Grotto-Heaven Sword Calabash It is especially meant for sword immortals. Sword Qi can be injected into it and the Sword Qi will naturally fuse with the runic array formations inside the Otherworld Sword Calabash. Once the array formation is completely energized, it will be complete and its strength will reach an extremum! A single thought can permeate the calabash and release millions of beams of Sword Qi to kill enemies. Its might far exceeds that of any ordinary killer moves. However the flaw is that you will need to replenish the Sword Qi inside the Otherworld Sword Calabash after each use. Cosmic Bangles Inferior-Grade Numinous Treasure A set of six first-grade Dharmic Treasures. When all six are unified, it is a complete Numinous Treasure. Used to seal and restrict. Each of the Cosmic Bangles has a world in and of itself. The six Cosmic Bangles together are able to form a powerful array formation world! Two World’s Picture Transcendent-Grade Dharma Treasure It was an array picture-type Dharma Treasure. When the array picture was used, it could envelop an area of five hundred kilometers! It would cause everything within those five hundred kilometers to form a Two World Array that trapped enemies within. By using the array, he could hold an absolute advantage. Furthermore, the Two World Picture's interior formed a unique space. It was five hundred kilometers wide. However the height was only a thousand feet. Such a large space could be used to store items but prevented sentient beings from remaining inside. Green Leaf Flying Sword Sword Immortal Green Leaf's Intrinsic Flying Sword Transcendent-Grade Dharma Treasure Heavy Water Sword Inferior-Grade Numinous Treasure It could attack many targets at once while also defending him like a wave of water. Lovers Sword This pair's name was the Lovers Sword, one male, the other female. Together, they formed a Transcendent-Grade Flying Sword. Eighteen Flying Stars Connate Numinous Treasure This is a Connate Numinous Treasure refined by the Ancient Heavenly Courts. It can form domains to trap and kill enemies. It's an extremely powerful and multi-faceted Connate Numinous Treasure. Heaving it form a domain to fight enemies was advantageous. It was also good for trapping enemies. The Eighteen FLying Stars' most important aspect is the domain it can form. Once the domain forms, I hold a terrain advantage! Cave Abode Bestowed by Lightning Beast Manor's Guardian General for killing Ancestral Fiend Moxiu, one the the three of the Mental Demon Lineage. It contained everything in the Lightning Beast Manor as well as the Connate Lightning Fruit Tree transplanted inside it. It is currently the home of Qin Yun in the Heaven World, on Mt. Lightning Roar. Qingping Sword A Connate Cardinal Numinous Treasure that accompanied the Heavenly Lord of Numinous Treasure his entire life. It possesses the Great Dao of Heaven. Category:Qin Yun